


【卡带】卧底

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &卧底卡x线人土&ooc，逻辑死，请自动避雷，&文笔太渣，有时候看到大大们的文采简直让我无地自容，有时突然不想码文了，想学画画。可我画画更渣orz。不废话了，请大大们看文。





	【卡带】卧底

带土看了一眼对面的男人，捏着厚厚的信封。张嘴咬下一只手套，当着卡卡西的面慢斯条理的数着钞票。

“这只是首款，我成功潜伏进去之后尾款会直接打进你的账户。”

“别了。剩下的照旧，你知道我这里只收现钞。”张数对，带土把钱重新塞入信封，放进后边的背包，“明天下午三点，来第三街拐角处的第四栋楼，三楼等你。”

带土戴上头盔，发动起机车，走之前告诉眼前的人:“卡卡西，我只负责你能进去，留不留的住能不能活命我可是不管的。”

“带土我们之前可说好了，我必须卧底成功才行，不然我是可以拒付尾款的。”

带土没有说话，一加油门只留给卡卡西一团呛鼻的尾气张扬而去。

 

宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西从小就认识，上学时同校同班甚至同桌，警校毕业后一同加入了木叶警署缉毒队。两人的头脑和身手在整个警局都是翘首，且配合默契。本来前途无限光明的两个人在一次任务中发现高层与毒枭勾结，出卖了潜伏做卧底的原野琳。一切来得都那么突然，卡卡西和带土就那样眼睁睁的见到琳炸成碎片死在自己眼前。

心爱女孩的惨死让带土疯狂，非要揪出幕后指使人。后来才发现勾结毒枭的高层只是冰山一角，对这个制度彻底失望的带土从此消失在木叶。那日之后他就像是个游魂，以阿飞为名游荡在各大毒贩和军火商之间买卖情报，偏偏却没人能要得了他的命，几年下来也成了人物。

卡卡西几经周折联系到他这条线，却发现是昔日的旧友。还来不及寒暄带土就威胁他多说一句废话就扒掉他的“皮”。卡卡西无奈，只能由着他。

 

破旧的屋子里带土悠闲坐上沙发上，毒品贩子头目坐在优质皮椅上擦着枪。明明只是一个简单的落脚点，偏偏还要放一张豪华到夸张的办公桌和皮椅。带土倒是不关心这个，他今天来的目的就是来为双方拉条线，两头拿钱而已。

“那原前辈，今天阿飞给你介绍的人可不是乏乏之辈。斯坎尔是月见山老人家的义子，亲自培养的远程射击，百发百中。”

“哦？月见山那老头死了后，组里的人跑的跑死的死，没听说过有个义子啊。”那原对着黑漆漆的枪身哈了一口气，继续擦拭。

“老大！有个人站在楼梯口鬼鬼祟祟的，我把他捉过来了，要不要干掉！”一手下推进一个一头褐色头发涂两条紫色眼影的男人。

“慢慢慢！前辈啊，这位就是斯坎尔哦。”带土把卡卡西推到头目面前介绍道：“他绝对是您心目中最合格的狙击手，要不是前辈给阿飞这么多好处，一般人我可舍不得介绍给他。”

“哦？听阿飞的意思，他还是个宝贝？阿飞介绍的人能力我还是很放心的，不过嘛……”

带土知道他意有所指，干这行能力是一方面，最主要的是那个人信不信的过。

他看在往日的交情上决定“帮”卡卡西一把，伸手揽上他的腰两人暧昧的贴着，“他绝对可以信任，这个人……”带着面具的阿飞不管卡卡西能不能看见，朝他眨巴一下眼睛——“可是我的姘头。”

卡卡西听到这话，先是瞪大了眼睛，立马耷拉着死鱼眼看着他，转而笑的眉眼弯弯。稍微下蹲身体把头靠在带土的肩膀上，一只手也揽上带土的腰。带土对他的配合很是满意，手滑下去捏了一把卡卡西的屁股，调侃他：“这货就是耐不住寂寞，自家老头死了后身无分文，求我这个情夫给找口饭吃，这不阿飞就找您来了嘛。”

做戏谁不会，阿飞这个人来无影去无踪，平白无故的冒出个姘头，谁知道是真是假。

站在一旁的小弟看着老大闷头不表态，自然懂得自家老大的意思，走上前起哄说：“既然是姘头敢不敢这里亲一个，让兄弟们也长长眼界嘛。”

“对啊！亲一个！亲一个！”

“这、这怎么好，两个大男人亲嘴有啥长眼界的，怕你们长针眼啊！”这帮人还真是疯子，没听说过他们其中有同性恋啊，怎么还有这种嗜好。本以为就这样留下卡卡西没他什么事了，现在可好他也被拖下水。

“不行！亲一个！亲一个！”

带土转头看着卡卡西，仿佛在说：怎么办？搞砸了。想办法撤吧。

卡卡西倒是一脸无所谓的瞅着他，仿佛在说：嘛，帮人帮到底嘛。

众人只见斯坎尔掀开阿飞面具的一角，双手捧住他的头就压了过去，急切的咬住了他的唇。带土感觉到自己的下嘴唇直接被卡卡西含在嘴里吸吮，紧接着两张唇瓣都被他包裹住吸吮啃咬。还没来得及做出反应卡卡西的舌头就伸进了他的嘴里，带土只能紧紧的咬住牙关不让它进去，却没想到卡卡西捧着他头的一只手使劲捏着他的两颊想迫使他张开嘴巴。带土吃痛，被捏的刚张开就被卡卡西的舌头长驱直入，直搅着他的口腔。卡卡西越吻越深，长舌不停地卷着带土的舌头翻滚，不停地灌入带土口腔涎水，也不停地汲取带土的味道。带土不敢呼吸，每吸一口气都是卡卡西身上他独特的肥皂水味，这是以前他们还在同一个宿舍时，两人都用过的刮胡水的味道。卡卡西还在掰着带土的头吻得难舍难分，带土一个脚软要下滑的时候直接被卡卡西推倒在那张与周围环境格格不入的桌子上，摁着亲。带土被亲的使不上力，欲拒还迎的动作被别人看在眼里就是没被亲够。卡卡西直接侧着头对着带土的嘴巴，急切而疯狂的吸允榨取。他用力卷着带土的软舌，引导进他的口腔，然后深深的吸着不放它离开。带土的舌尖被吸得麻麻的，卡卡西又去骚扰他敏感的舌根和上颚。两人咽不下的涎水沿着嘴巴流淌下来，沾满了双方的下巴……

周围的人包括老大见到这活色生香的一幕，一个个不由自主的咽着唾沫。这俩人亲的够久了，如果不阻止估计会直接在他这张桌子上搞起来。

“咳咳，那个，隔壁房间有床，如果需要的话请随意使用。”

听到这句话的卡卡西才放开带土的唇，扶着软了的带土道了声谢转到隔壁。毒枭给手底下的人一个眼神，那人也跟了过去。

进到屋里的两人终于单独在一块了，带土上气不接下气拿下面具，恶狠狠的瞪着卡卡西，“你他妈……”

“嘘，外面有人，我们必须继续。”

“什么？！”

“阿飞这腚真骚啊，才几天没让我操就流这么多水。说，是不是找人操过了。”卡卡西突然加大了声音。

！！！！带土不敢置信的看着他。这是那个讲文明讲礼貌口不爆粗形象高冷的卡卡西吗？这货是假的吧！

看带土没有反应，卡卡西提醒他说：“快叫啊。”

“叫什么？”

“叫床啊。”

“我他妈……”带土现在真的有杀了卡卡西的念头，但他也知道如果不做点什么连他都没法全身而退。

看着无动于衷的带土，卡卡西叹了口气，把人压在床上抓起一件散落的衣服把带土的双手绑在了床头。然后脱下了带土的裤子。

看着卡卡西扒他内裤，带土终于急了，他压低声音说：“卡卡西，你不会来真的吧。”

“啊，是带土说我是你姘头的，当然得坐实了。”他分开带土的双腿，直接揉起他的性器，用手感受到由疲软渐渐翘起来。另一只手摁压着带土的菊花，试探着力道。

“别，卡卡西你别冲动，我演就是了。”挣脱不开束缚，也无法做出大动静的带土只能试图劝说卡卡西。

“你会演吗？还是实打实的来上一炮更有说服力。”

说着就探进一根手指，浅浅的抽插。

“唔……”带土难受的皱起了眉头，恶狠狠的盯着卡卡西。

“阿飞的小穴真宽，被我操宽的吗？怎么这么不耐操啊，夹紧一点！”卡卡西啪的一声拍在带土的屁股上，“听不到我说话吗？让你的屁眼夹紧点。你个骚货！”

被打了屁股的带土咬牙切齿。演戏是吧，看谁演的过谁！

“操！自己鸡巴小还怪我穴宽，你什么时候挠到我痒痒了？你个废物！不会用点力使点劲吗？没吃饭啊！啊……”带土还没说完就又被卡卡西插进一根指头，两根手指在后穴里不停地搅动，刮过前列腺那一下让带土挺了一下腰。

“我鸡巴小？当初勾引我的时候不就是看上我的鸡巴了，现在又嫌它小。这个骚腚是不是让更大的鸡巴操过了？说，是不是！”说着又啪啪啪拍了带土屁股好几下，拍的屁股都红了，卡卡西却又在这时候加入第三根手指。

“嗯啊……你！”带土气的抬起一条大长腿去踢卡卡西，却被他巧妙的躲过，抓住脚腕更往外一扯。另一条要踢上来的时候也被卡卡西抓住，扯在另一边。卡卡西趴下附上带土的耳朵，“带土，别搞这么大动作，我们现在不能打。”

“那你这是干什么！快从我身上下去，意思意思叫两声就得了。”

“不行！你床戏演的太烂。”

“哈！？”

“所以必须要逼真。”

“你……”带土气结，他也顾不上卡卡西对他上下其手了，扯着嗓子就喊：“哎呀，是斯坎儿前辈说喜欢阿飞的小穴的，又湿又软，怎么操都不够。前辈说就是喜欢操我的腚。我可没让人操宽，前辈的鸡巴就是小，快快，再进来点，最喜欢吃斯坎儿前辈的小唧唧了，阿飞能一口吞下去！”

说完之后带土挑衅看着卡卡西。同为男人带土应该知道雄性动物在各方各面都是有战斗性的，他只知道挑衅卡卡西，却没想过对方会怎样反击。

只见卡卡西越发深邃的目光看着他，然后说了一句：“带土，我进去了。”

卡卡西进到一半的时候就卡住了，带土感觉自己的身体要被撕裂，疼的眼泪都出来了。什么鸡巴小，他当然知道卡卡西的那话有多大。自小比不上也就罢了，长大后受伤自己的那里也许受到伤害，从没有大过卡卡西的。在大学和同宿舍的时候都见过，一直也是羡慕嫉妒恨。可他从来没想过这么大鸡巴会插进自己的屁股里。

卡卡西也不好受，但他也只能强忍着欲望去安抚带土，“带土，放松点，你太紧了。”

操！刚刚嫌他屁眼宽的是谁？现在又嫌他紧。

“你说的轻松。谁让你真插进来了？快出去！”

“你夹的太紧，我出不去。”卡卡西很无奈。

带土只希望赶紧完事，大口大口的呼吸调整感觉，自己摆了个舒服的姿势试着放松屁股，可刚放松一点，卡卡西又推进去一部分。

“我操你大爷！”

带土红着眼睛瞪着他，卡卡西却毫无悔意的浅浅抽插。带土扭着身子要跟他分开，卡卡西却突然加大了力度操干起后穴。

虽然一开始很疼，但来来回回的几个摩擦后，带土竟然也有了感觉。后穴热热的酥麻饱涨的感觉集中到小腹，疲软了的性器竟然半勃起来。卡卡西感受到后穴里慢慢变软，换了个方向开始大力抽插。回回被卡卡西的硬物摩擦到前列腺，又被他的力道往里戳，带土竟然感觉到了一波一波的快感。半勃的性器微微颤颤的立了起来。卡卡西握住带土的阴茎揉捏撸动着，下半身一刻不停的做着活塞运动。带土前面舒服了，后面就会绞的更紧，分泌出的肠液在穴口打湿，被磨得出现一圈圈白沫。

“真骚啊，这腚真要不得。怎么越操越紧！”

带土要到临界点，听到这话竟然直接射了出来。

“呼，哈……你个垃圾……用力，用力操我啊……”

卡卡西真如带土所说真的用大力气操干，带土流着被磨的生理泪水，因为刚射过身体太敏感，根本没法承受卡卡西这样蹂躏。

“卡、卡西，我开……啊嗯……玩笑的，演……而已，啊啊啊～～”

说到最后竟然变成拉长的淫叫。

“这才是叫床，带土。”

卡卡西被带土撩拨的何止是心里痒痒，要独占他的欲望越来越强烈，直接把带土的大腿掰到最开，整根的性器全部插进去又抽出一大截再用更大的力道插进去。顶的带土一声高过一声的浪叫不绝于耳。

“啊～～不要了～～嗯哈～～跟你说～我不要了～～啊啊啊啊～～”

“你喊着不要，这个骚腚可一直要呢！自己扭着腰吃着我的鸡巴，真浪！我就喜欢你这么骚，这么浪！”

带土已经接不上话了，浑身都是一波胜过一波的情欲，在卡卡西几个过深的抽插狠狠地碾过了G点，屁股开始收缩，一抽一抽的。卡卡西感受到带土的肠壁大力绞紧，抱紧带土中出在他肚子里。

 

“哎哎哎，哥们，别趴在那了。怎么还没完吗？”从隔壁走过来的一个下手问监督他们的那个小弟。

“还在里面干着呢。这俩都真够劲，三个多小时了，还没完。你找个人替我，我他妈快饿死了，找地吃饭去！”

“怎么，是想找地撒火吧。”

“嘿嘿，你是不知道，这俩人是真骚。一上来就干，说的那些浪话还真让人hold不住。我看啊，阿飞这姘头是真的，估计都不是姘头那么简单，干成这样，如胶似漆……”

“行了行了，就你废话多。是什么关系老大会有定夺，赶紧走赶紧走，我帮你看着。”

小弟拍了拍下手的胸膛，“好哥们，我先走了。”

下手看着小弟走后，趴在门上继续注意斯坎儿和阿飞的“动向”。

 

带土已经被操得没有力气了，他整个人都被操透了，只能任卡卡西摆成趴着的姿势撅着屁股。卡卡西扶着带土的腰胯，紫红的硕大照样不知疲倦的进进出出红艳的小穴。

带土脸上沾满了自己的精液，双眼无神的眯着，他都被糟蹋的没意识了，只能被卡卡西一下下顶进床头再被拖回来，再被继续顶。

卡卡西突然加大动作直戳进深处，带土被戳到新肉才有了一点反应，微微动了下腰抬了抬屁股，一阵长时间的痉挛又软了下去。

带土这下绞的够劲，又是加长版的收缩，卡卡西使劲往里挤了挤，终于打开了马眼全数射给了带土。

卡卡西趴在带土的背上，把剧烈的心跳传给他。他抓起带土的手与他十指相握，送到嘴边轻轻的吻了一口。但这样的小动作带土并不知道，他也不指望带土能发觉什么。

在琳死的那一刻他们就有一条永远迈不过去的鸿沟。带土走后，他们再也没有交集。在这几年的时间里两人都被岁月磨得失去了棱角，只留下要适应这个世界的圆滑。也许带土走的这条路并没有错，黑暗浮出水面和暗藏涌底哪个更龌龊，谁又分的清。

他简单的给带土做了清理，在给他掏精液的时候发现肛门处的肠肉都外翻出来了，卡卡西给他清理好后，一点一点塞进去。

“嘶——”几丝疼痛才唤回带土的意识，“妈的，屁股都被你操开花了。”

“嗯。”

“卡卡西，真看不出来你还是个禽兽，色情小说看多了成变态了吧。操个男人都这么起劲。”带土爬起身，不耐烦的挥掉卡卡西的手，扶着腰要去捡地上的衣服。刚一弯腰一阵刺痛迫使他又趴在床上，带土难受的扭着腰缓冲一下疼痛。

看见带土满身的吻痕咬痕，又侧身扭着腰带动屁股扭动的动作，卡卡西想起这个姿势操他的时候，带土配合着他抽插，扭着腰胯吃着自己的肉棒……卡卡西感觉到疲软开始渐渐苏醒。

像着魔一样双手抚上带土的腰，身下的人却吓得躲开了他，“你别来了，再来一次真要死在床上了。”

卡卡西听言扶起带土，捡起地上的衣物一一给他穿上。两人都穿戴好后，卡卡西架着腿软的带土出了门。

这一下午打的炮最后的结果就是那原相信了他们的关系，让卡卡西明天一早去天台，先试试身手，如果过关就留下来。

卡卡西道过谢，半抱半托的架着带土离开了这里。

 

卡卡西选择好制高点，端着狙击枪趴在那里瞄准远处的目标。

距离2541米，风速2.4。卡卡西时刻关注着目标的移动距离和风速，半个小时后，目标脱离遮挡物，卡卡西当机立断摁下枪膛，“嗖”的一声子弹打飞出去，几秒后目标喷出血液和脑浆。一枪致命。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”在KTV大号包房里肆意笑成疯子的那原，把桌子上一摞摞的钞票推到卡卡西面前，“斯坎儿桑，干的漂亮！渡边那家伙想跟我对着干，现在他那盘口不还是成我的了吗？痛快！爽！这些都拿着！赏给你和阿飞的！”

“谢谢那原前辈，阿飞就乖乖收下啦。”带土上前抱着钞票不撒手，那样子像极了一只得了骨头的小狗，惹得大毒枭笑的合不拢嘴。

“哈哈哈！好！今天使劲玩！尽管玩！我请客！”

“谢谢老大！”周围的小弟附和。

 

卡卡西在包间里喝了一会酒发现带土不在了，打了声招呼出了包厢，在店外的小巷中看到带土把面具歪到一边，默默地抽着烟。

“我知道你把钱寄给了琳的父母。”

“那有怎样，反正琳已经回不来了。”带土吐了一口烟圈。

“……”卡卡西沉默了一会，“带土，跟我回去吧。”

“回去做什么？这里跟那里又有什么区别？”

可我想让你回去。但这句话卡卡西无法说出口。

“木叶一直是琳守护的地方，那里就这么不值得你留恋吗？”

带土狠狠地扔下烟蒂，并用脚用力踩碎。

“如果琳知道木叶会是那样的，她还会守护那里吗？你别说的那么冠冕堂皇，你又理解琳什么！”

卡卡西低下头不再说话，他又能知道琳什么。其实带土和他都一样，自己一心所认为的就是琳的想法。他们最多的只有假设和如果。

带土对这个世界彻底失望，觉得做什么都无所谓了，何不就融入到这黑暗里，彻底搅地它天翻地覆。但卡卡西想要力所能及的保护更多无辜的人，所以他不能放弃希望。

因为这曾经是他和带土共同的理想。

远处传来窸窸窣窣的声音，反应快的卡卡西一手把带土摁在墙上，另一只解开他的裤腰带。

“卡卡……”

“嘘，有人来了，要让他们知道我们来这里是偷情的。”说着就褪下带土的裤子，搬起一条腿让带土露出屁眼，卡卡西伸进两根手指做着扩张。

带土只能攀着他的肩膀皱着眉头让卡卡西插。卡卡西把带土翻过去让他面对着墙，掰开带土的臀瓣就插了进去，一下一下的抽插。

“妈的，卡卡西，你还操上瘾了是吧。”

“嗯，是上瘾了。”

带土被卡卡西摁在墙上操，力度大的都要把他顶离地面了，只能踮着脚尖寻找支点。卡卡西又抓过带土的屁股，让它更靠近自己的性器，狠狠的往里戳。

直到带土射在墙上两次，自己搞了一发，才抽出疲软的性器，为两人搭理好仪装，扶着腿软的带土跟那原打了声招呼回去了。

 

回到带土住的小屋，两人又结结实实的来了几炮，做到天昏地暗日月无光，只听到卡卡西的粗喘和带土的浪叫，以及啪啪啪声和上下交合的水声，还有带土那张木质小床不间断的“吱呀吱呀”的声音。

直到小床快要受不住两人的摇晃，在坏掉之前不知廉耻的那两个终于停下了动作。

这时带土趴在卡卡西的身上，屁股里还含着他的疲软，但他不想动。他细数着卡卡西的心跳，想着他俩这算什么？两个中年人的相互排泄寂寞？卡卡西又不是找不到女人，喜欢他的人都能凑成一个连。琳就很喜欢他。

在这件破屋子里，有几本为数不多的书。从左边数第三本里面夹着一封樱花色的信封，那是琳写给卡卡西的情书。

那年的春天，警署大学的樱花照样灿烂无比，两颊布满红晕的女孩交给带土一封情信，拜托他交给卡卡西，却被他私心扣了下来。得不到回应的女孩满眼的失望，在夏天来临的时候她却消失在校园。几年之后才知道那时被派去做卧底，事情发生后却来不及救她，就这样眼睁睁看着她死在自己眼前，连尸骨都拼不齐全。

他悔恨当初为何没有完成她的心愿，如果时光可以倒流，他希望……希望看到她的笑颜，就算是不为他笑也无所谓。

卡卡西，卡卡西是琳最喜欢的人，所以，无论如何都要保证他活命！

卡卡西不老实的手开始捏着带土的屁股，一会力道轻一会力道重。带土感觉到肠肉里的性器开始慢慢变硬，他慢慢往前爬，吐出了卡卡西的性器，关不住的屁眼流出了白色的精液，流了卡卡西一肚子。

带土拿自己的乳尖擦着卡卡西的唇瓣，“卡卡西，怎么还想再来一发？你还行吗？”

卡卡西被带土的乳尖挑逗的抬起头，张开嘴有一下没一下的抿着带土可爱的小乳尖，含住后吸吮着，口齿不清的回答他：“不行的是带土吧，射的越来越淡，你还有精液吗？被我榨干了吧。”

“操！榨干的人是你，不服试试！”

“好啊！”卡卡西直接坐起身，抬着带土的腰一下子就插了进去。

“啊啊啊啊～～”

随着带土的淫叫还有一声“咔嚓”，而且两人都明显感觉到床板下榻了一块，致使卡卡西插的更深。带土被戳的一下子到G点动不了，卡卡西在说：“这床要塌了吧。”

“嗯哈～”

“没事我们去沙发。”卡卡西就着连接的姿势抱着带土躺在沙发上，开始了第N回合。

 

一年之后，阿飞在军火头目面前大力推荐斯坎儿。

“他的身手可是数一数二的，那原前辈还在世的时候，他可是前辈最得力的左右手，给您当保镖绰绰有余。如果不是田中前辈给我这么多好处，我才不舍的介绍给您呢！”

“因为啊……”带土揽过卡卡西的腰，两人暧昧的贴紧，“他可是我的姘头。”

 

end

 


End file.
